Stagioni d'amore
by Ida59
Summary: Stagioni di dolore e solitudine, di colpe e di rimorsi, finché il sole della primavera scioglie il gelo della sofferenza.


Stagioni d'amore

 **Titolo:** Stagioni d'amore

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 22 marzo 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** drammatico, romantico, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio Originale

 **Pairing** : Severus /Personaggio Originale

 **Epoca** : Post HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Stagioni di dolore e solitudine, di colpe e di rimorsi, finché il sole della primavera scioglie il gelo della sofferenza.

 **Parole-pagine:** 710 – 2

 **Nota** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Raccolta "Le Parole del cuore (Severus") (21 marzo – 18 aprile 2011)**

Dodici one-shot sul mio amato Severus, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka (che ringrazio tantissimo per avermi fornito l'ispirazione) sul Forum "Libertà di sognare".

Con le brevi one-shot di questa raccolta ho finalmente voluto regalare la felicità e l'amore al mio adorato Severus. Questo non significa che le storie non contengano elevate dosi di drammaticità e dolore, ma, in un percorso introspettivo che racconta la sofferenza della vita di Severus, si arriva sempre ad una conclusione di serenità ed amore, più o meno marcate.

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 21 marzo al 18 aprile 2011.

 **Dipingere il futuro** (one-shot - domanda n. 5 - La stanza è piena di sole. La luce danza sulla tela bianca, il pulviscolo dorato accarezza i colori sparsi sulla tavolozza di legno chiaro. Le linee sono sicure e le pennellate rapide. E' il ritratto del vostro amore che state componendo.)

 **Stagioni d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n.4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dal gelo al fuoco** (one-shot – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **Incontro notturno** (one-shot – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Lo so…** (one-shot – domanda n. 2 - Non è necessaria una ricorrenza speciale per fare un regalo alla persona che si ama. Cosa regalereste a lui/lei?)

 **Occhi che ardono nella notte** (one-shot – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo/a. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Distillato d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Le parole del cuore** (one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

 **Appuntamento all'alba** (one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Nero di morte, nero di vita** (one-shot – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Il sogno di Kelly** (one-shot – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Anelito di sogno** (one-shot – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

Stagioni d'amore

Un gelido inverno di solitudine e straziante dolore, la tua vita, nel buio del sotterraneo ove relegavi la tua oscurità e celavi la tua luce, combattendo in silenzio per noi ed espiando le colpe di un giovane orgoglioso che, cercando vendetta e potere, aveva solo trovato la schiavitù delle tenebre dell'Oscuro Signore.

Un lungo inverno senza speranza che mai giungesse la primavera, denso di odio e disprezzo per te stesso, nel ricordo di un amore mai nato che si era trasformato solo in un lacerante rimorso riflesso nelle iridi verdi di un ragazzo che non era tuo figlio.

Proprio guardando in quegli occhi avevi creduto che la tua esistenza fosse infine giunta al termine, che l'oblio potesse finalmente scendere sui tuoi rimorsi a spegnere le fiamme della sofferenza che per tanti anni ti aveva tormentato l'anima e il cuore.

Ma un altro era il tuo destino e la Fenice pianse le sue lacrime sul collo squarciato trattenendoti in vita.

Una vita che non volevi, un malinconico autunno in cui, foglia secca ormai priva di vita e trascinata inerme dal vento, fuggivi gli sguardi rintanandoti in sempre nuovi eremi, rifiutando il tardo riconoscimento al tuo coraggioso valore, di nuovo soffrendo in solitudine mentre il mondo ti cercava per guardarti con occhi diversi. Gli occhi verdi del giovane Potter che, finalmente, aveva compreso tutto il dolore nascosto dietro l'odio apparente del tuo tenebroso sguardo.

Un autunno frustato dal vento di un rimorso che non ti abbandonava, inseguito da colpe imperdonabili di cui ti eri invece già guadagnato il perdono con tanti anni di sacrificio, rischiando ogni giorno la vita per ripagare quelle che un tempo avevi distrutto. Vedevi le tue mani ancora lorde di sangue e sulla Tomba Bianca imploravi un perdono che ti era stato concesso ancora prima della colpa.

Lì ti incontrai, lì colsi il tuo dolore e vidi le lacrime sciogliere le tenebre dell'anima, lì m'innamorai della tristezza dei tuoi occhi neri e desiderai la tua serenità, giusto coronamento di tutta la tua sofferenza.

Mi guardasti, pallido e serio, e ascoltasti tutte le mie parole d'appassionato amore, immobile e in silenzio, gli occhi neri che ardevano, increduli che una giovane donna potesse amare la tua oscurità, che desiderasse condividere le tue tenebre, che volesse passare il resto della sua vita ad amarti e a cercare di donarti la serenità.

Quel giorno il tuo destino cambiò di nuovo, alla soave melodia della Fenice che cantava l'amore per un uomo che aveva creduto di meritare solo odio.

Così anche per te arrivò finalmente la dolce primavera, i raggi del sole a sciogliere il gelo della tua sofferenza regalandoti la speranza di un futuro che non avresti mai creduto possibile per te, responsabile di troppe colpe nel tuo lontano passato. Cercasti di resistere, di non cedere a quella languida lusinga che ti riscaldava il cuore, che leniva finalmente le tue pene, che ti faceva sentire di nuovo uomo dimenticando il mostro che tanto tempo prima eri stato.

Con il tepore della primavera nacque l'amore, delicato come le gemme degli alberi, profumato come i primi fiori di ciliegio, tenero come il sentimento che da sempre avevi nel cuore ma che non potesti mai esprimere, prezioso come la luce che scintillava nella nera profondità dei tuoi occhi che finalmente sorridevano, sorridevano a me. Un amore dolcissimo, sussurrato piano dalle tue timide labbra che ancora non conoscevano l'aroma di un bacio, nella leggiadria di un esitante abbraccio che donava molto più amore di quanto osasse pretenderne, nel crescente desiderio di un corpo che aveva sempre e solo conosciuto la castità.

Infine arrivò l'estate e la passione infuocata dell'amore, repressa per tutta la vita, esplose mentre mi stingevi forte a te e coglievi il frutto della mia intimità, bruciò possente il tuo corpo che si congiungeva col mio, arse in un sensuale desiderio che sempre si rinnovava, scintillò nei tuoi occhi neri, splendenti abissi di piacere in cui volevo annegare, vibrò nella tua voce profonda che mi giurava eterno amore sussurrando con passione il mio nome negli aneliti dell'amplesso.

È questo il nostro amore, adesso, una calda ed appassionata estate infinita, stagione d'amore che non avrà mai fine, mentre mi perdo nei riflessi di sole che sfolgorano nei tuoi occhi neri, per me, solo per me!


End file.
